


Following Ancient History

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based off a song, Bottom Dan Howell, Bottom!Dan, Dom Phil Lester, M/M, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, adam ant song, daddy!Phil, slutty!dan, sub!dan, these tags are awful im sorry, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Phil was entranced by the younger man dancing in front of him. His skin was surprisingly tan under the lights of his bedroom. The denim of his skinny jeans clinging to his ass perfectly for a long moment before the jeans started sliding down Dan's hips like they always did."





	Following Ancient History

**Author's Note:**

> right before the fic starts i included the link to the song this is based around, hope that makes it easier to understand. enjoy!!

[Adam Ant: Strip on Youtube](https://youtu.be/_Z7fV-wB2z8)

~*~*~

"You know, for being two boys from England, we haven't really explored British music artists," Dan announced into the lounge one afternoon where he and Phil were relaxing to they're "Muse: Greatest Hits" playlist.

"Are you thinking of anyone in particular?" Phil asked as he turned to look at Dan, his eyes showing his curiosity at Dan's statement.

"My mum sent me a link the other day to this Adam and The Ants playlist. It got me thinking," Dan explained as he fiddled with his phone, looking for the link again.

"I've heard that name. Isn't that the musician that ended up locking himself up basically in the loony bin?" Phil asked, the name ringing a bell in the back of his mind, "I think he's even from this area," he added, not remembering why he knew so much about this guy.

"Yeah, same guy. He grew up and lives not far from here, that's why we vaguely know the name. He was in the press and stuff when that all happened and his name was brought up again not too long ago when he released a new album. But his original stuff is so wild, Phil. There's so much different shit going on all at once on one album I can't even begin to explain it," Dan said, connecting his phone instead of Phil's now to their speakers to blast Apollo 9 through the whole lounge.

The excited, mildly futuristic, beat blared through the speakers, a deep bellowing voice thundering through with an excited countdown from 10, only making it to 5 before the first verse was being shouted out of their speakers by and enthused and energetic sounding Adam Ant.

Without even realising, Dan and Phil's heads began to bob to the beat, it being amazingly catchy even if they had no idea what he was singing other than "even though NASA say we out of line."

"I kinda like this, surprisingly," Phil said as the song started to fade out, Dan pausing it before the next one could start.

"I may or may not have just downloaded the whole  _Antics in the Forbidden Zone_  album for us," Dan admitted with a shy chuckle, not yet going to admit he's already been exploring this artist for going on a week now, with plans for one song in particular that sang to him.

Dan then clicked on another song, Whip In My Valise, for him and Phil to enjoy, trying to hide the smile across his face because he knew what this song was about. When the line "your sadistic suits my masochistic" blared out of the speakers, he saw Phil's eyes go wide before a sly smirk made it across his face.

"You're going to get us interested in a man that sings of bdsm and torture?" Phil laughed as he bobbed to the song, it being rather catchy also.

"Hey, it's not far off from what you do with me," Dan teased as he winked across the couch to Phil.

"'I can't thank her, my Sunday Spanker,' Well, I guess you're right," Phil teased as he leaned over to Dan, basically laying his head in the younger's lap as they laughed together.

"Okay but, that's not all he sings about" Dan laughed, playfully defending this new choice in music as he let the song play, the cogs whirring in his brain as he the plan in his head finalised: it was going to be tonight.

Dan added the album  _Kings Of the Wild Frontier_  to their collection, putting them on shuffle together for them to listen to as they started work on dinner for the two of them but making sure to exclude one specific song: Strip.

The two of them found each other laughing and nearly ruining dinner at how distracted they were by the music and trying to sing along as they learned it. They took turns trying to chant and yell out the Native American calls that they heard along with the gibberish that was sang and chanted through multiple of the songs, they're favourite so far being Vive Le Rock.

After them finally being able to complete and eat dinner, Dan disconnected his phone from the speakers and scurried his way upstairs to his bedroom. Usually they just shared Phil's, but he had a few items he was hiding in his own room he was ready to surprise Phil with tonight.

"Yo, come up to our room in like twenty!!" Dan nearly screamed down the halls at Phil, his nerves getting to him mixing with the excitement of how well this could go.

"Alrighttyyyyy," Phil called back as he got to work on the dishes, figuring that would kill the twenty minutes Dan was asking him to.

While Phil was humming to himself to finish the dishes, Dan was upstairs in his bedroom trying to get everything in order.

He dug through his drawer for the pink bottomless panties, lacy thigh highs, and the garters he had to hold them up. He pulled on a soft purple jumper and his usual tight jeans before he hopped to their shared room and laid out on the bed on his tummy, waiting for an unsuspecting Phil to walk into the room. He played on his phone, mindlessly browsing his iTunes library with Adam Ant's Strip queued to play through speakers in their room while he awaited Phil.

Just as Dan's heart rate was starting to slow down, Phil made his way into the room. His eyes went straight to the bed, noticing Dan laying out but not suspecting anything out of their usual nightly routine.

"That's a really cute jumper," Phil purred softly as he sat on the side of the bed next to where Dan was laying, his eyes raking the small and soft looking boy up and down at his choice in clothing, almost thinking he was a little too over dressed for what Phil would love to do to him tonight.

"Too bad you don't get to take it off me," Dan murmured back as he hit play on the song and hopped right off the bed.

The bright, upbeat song blared its way through Phil's set up speakers as Dan hopped up off the bed, shimmying his hips and waving his currently very clothed ass in front of Phil's face.

_It's at times like this, the great heaven knows_  
_that we wish we had not so many clothes_  
_So let's loosen up with a playful tease_  
_like all lovers did through the centuries_

Dan wasn't the best at being sensual, with is extra long limbs, lanky frame, and usual lack of confidence, but with this song brought something out of him, where he could really put on a show for his beloved.

His hips found the perfect match to the beat, bopping back and forth between having the right and left hip popped out while his arms found something else to do, his movements slightly jerky but matching the song perfectly. He pulled the collar of the soft purple jumper over his shoulder, exposing his hollow collarbones to Phil, showing off the marks he left there from they last time they got frisky with each other.

_We're just following ancient history_  
_If I strip for you, will you strip for me?_  
_We're just following ancient history_  
_If I strip for you, will you strip for me?_  
_a-ha-ha_

As the voice blared out a hearty "a-ha-ha", Dan pulled the soft jumper up over his head and tossed it across the room, his torso now bare exposed as he danced for Phil. His hips waving around as he twirled and danced, his hips thrusting just enough where Phil's eyes could barely leave Dan's crotch.

Phil was entranced by the younger man dancing in front of him. His skin was surprisingly tan under the lights of his bedroom. The denim of his skinny jeans clinging to his ass perfectly for a long moment before the jeans started sliding down Dan's hips like they always did.

Phil's eyes bugged out as he saw pink lace peeking out from the top of Dan's jeans.

"Like what you see, daddy? Just watch," Dan purred as he winked at Phil.

_When it gets so hot, the end of the day_  
_You may find your clothes getting in the way_  
_If a pretty dress hides your true desire_  
_Fold it nice and slow, throw it on the fire_

As the last line of the verse flowed out of the speakers, Dan ripped his jeans off with a practised skill, revealing his pink panties with the lacy, white thigh highs, and white garters holding his thigh highs from falling.

Phil's mouth fell open with an audible pop as he took in the sight in front of him. Dan's ass was cupped perfectly within the tight pink panties, his already hard cock peeking out the top in the front. As Dan bent over in front of Phil, Phil was able to see the panties had no bottom, and Dan was stuffed up with one of their larger plugs.

_We're just following ancient history_  
_If I strip for you will you strip for me?_  
_We're just following ancient history_  
_If I strip for you will you strip for me?_  
_a-ha-ha_

Dan threw himself into Phil's lap, straddling his lover's thighs before crashing his lips into Phil's, no longer able to take the separation between them.

_We don't need to see what the butler saw_  
_Or a mirrored room with a mirrored floor_  
_All those sneaky looks gazing down on you_  
_Are no substitute for our rendezvous_

Phil kissed Dan back with a new hunger within him. He had been aching to touch the beautiful boy dancing in front of him, and now he finally could. He let his hand roam up and down Dan's soft skin, trailing from his back until he was at the clasp of the garters, leaving them hooked as his hands grazed down Dan's soft, thick thighs.

_We're just following ancient history_  
_If I strip for you will you strip for me?_  
_We're just following ancient history_  
_If I strip for you will you strip for me?_  
_a-ha-ha_

Dan ground his hips into Phil's, aching to create friction between the two of them as his constrained cock throbbed against the waistband of the panties.

"Please," Dan whispered into Phil's ear over the song as he trailed his hands down, slowly at first until he gave into himself, pulling at the hem of Phil's shirt, begging it upwards and tossing it aside to be found and dealt with later.

_It's at times like this the great heaven knows_  
_That we wish we had not so many clothes_  
_So let's loosen up with a playful tease_  
_Like all lovers did through the centuries_

"Of course, princess," Phil purred over the song as he reached around to Dan's tight little ass, pulling at and wiggling the plug Dan had in ever so gently, enough to tease his lover as he knew it was deep enough within him to rub against his prostate with every move he made.

Dan threw his hands to Phil's jeans, undoing the button and zip as quickly as he could and pushing them as far down Phil's thighs as he could manage with the way they were situated.

_If you think it's cheap or a bit risqué_  
_Please don't say a word I'll just slip away_  
_I am not a man who believes in lies_  
_Like an octopus with big x-ray eyes_

Once Dan had Phil's jeans down, he reached behind them to the bedside table for the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount into his hands to rub up and down Phil's length. Though he was already stretched from the plug, Phil was not at all small, and as much as he liked a little bit of pain he still wanted this to be fun for both him and Phil.

_Don't freeze up girl, you're looking quite a sight_  
_Be generous, I want it all tonight!_  
  


"Pull it out, I wanna ride you," Dan basically moaned into Phil's ear as his fingers grazed up and down Phil's throbbingly hard length. Phil's long, lanky fingers were still playing with the plug, and he quickly nodded and obliged, sliding it out smoothly and gently.

Dan whimpered softly as he clenched around nothing, quickly propping up on his knees so he could line himself up with Phil's cock, sliding down on it gently, but with purpose. He bottomed out in no time, pausing a moment to adjust before he began to bounce and grind himself down on Phil.

"God baby, even after that plug you're still so tight for me," Phil drawled out, his voice deep and thick with lust as he placed his hands onto Dan's hip bones, holding the boy steady as he began to move.

_We're just following ancient history_  
_If I strip for you will you strip for me?_  
_We're just following ancient history_  
_If I strip for you will you strip for me?_

The song soon started itself over, and Dan bounced himself on Phil's cock to the powerful rhythm of the song. He threw his head back as a loud moan rippled through his throat and out his parted lips as Phil's lips found their way to Dan's neck, sucking hard and nibbling on the taught, soft skin as he made sure to mark what was his. 

Phil held tight to Dan's hips, guiding Dan as he rode him faster than he usually went for. He moaned against Dan's throat as he felt Dan's tight hole clench around his throbbing cock. He knew damn well he wasn't going to make it much longer after the show Dan put on for him.

"Daddy, close" Dan mumbled out as his head fell forward onto Phil's shoulder. His bouncing became more erratic and weak as his legs gave out to the absolute pleasure coursing through his body. Phil's dick was more than big enough to be constantly brushing his prostate and it launched stars through his vision to ride him.

"Me too, princess," Phil mumbled back as he guided Dan's hips, taking a bit of control from the younger male. Phil's hips were quick to match Dan's pace as they bucked up to meet Dan's ass with every bounce, guiding the two of them closer to the edge with every movement.

As they moved together, one of the elastics on Dan's garters broke, causing a run in Dan's lace thigh highs that just pushed Phil over the edge. His face contorted in pure pleasure and his mouth agape as he came deep and hard within his lover. He rode his high out for a long moment before bringing his focus back to Dan.

Dan's cock was leaking and begging to be touched as he peeked out of the lace panties. Phil pushed the front of them down, wrapping his long lanky fingers around Dan's aching cock to finish him off, his hips still bouncing up to pound into the other male.

"Oh, uh, Daddy," Dan whined out as he came, hot white ropes of cum shooting onto Phil's bare chest and hand as he came hard, bouncing erratically to ride out his high with his lover.

Dan's forehead stayed rested on Phil's shoulder as he slowly came down from his high. Their breathing was hard and heavy as the two of them attempted to catch their breath.

Dan whimpered softly as he pulled himself off of Phil's softening cock, warm cum now dripping down his thighs and into the lacy thigh highs still covering his soft thighs.

"How long had you been planning that?" Phil asked, wrapping his arms around the boy still in his lap.

"About a week," Dan answered, a soft blush creeping up his already rosy cheeks, "My mum sent me the album and it sparked my interest."

"Well, I have to say. I loved that a whole hell of a lot," Phil said with a silly grin wide across his face, his tongue poking out between his teeth.

"I'm glad because so did I," Dan laughed, his body weak at the sight of Phil's smile.

They stayed cozied up together for a moment longer before Dan piped up.

"Bath tonight, please?" He asked in a shy soft voice, looking up into Phil's eyelashes, batting his eyelashes ever so gently at the older male.

"Well, you did ask so nicely," Phil laughed as he stood up, setting the younger male down on the bed and pulling his jeans the rest of the way down and off before he scurried to the en-suite bathroom, quickly and efficiently starting the water for a joint bath for them.

"Galaxy or earth fizzer tonight?" Phil called from the bathroom to Dan.

"Ooo, galaxy please!" Dan answered as he meandered his way into the bathroom, leaning against the sink counter as his legs felt like jello and his pelvis was slightly sore and tired.

Dan watched with childlike amusement as the fizzer dissolved in the water, plunging the bath water into a deep black colour, and filling the room with a warm fall type scent.

"What did we get in it this time?" Phil asked, nudging Dan towards the bath as the fizzer finished dissolving.

Dan quickly stepped in and settled himself into the perfectly warm bath water and let his hands explore the bottom of the tub, searching for the little toy that had been hidden inside.

"Found it!" He called with an excited smile as he held up a small little key chain with a black heart hanging off the key ring.

"Oh, perfect!" Phil cheered as he took the key chain from Dan, setting it on the bathroom counter before he stepped into the bath, settling himself behind Dan with the younger boy placed between his legs so they could cuddle.

They sat in a blissful silence for who knows how long, enjoying the warmth of the bath along with the warm scent that came with the fizz. Dan's hands drew lazy patterns along Phil's arms under the water, a relaxing gesture he did when he was content with the situation.

"Hey darling," Phil started, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he thought of what he was about to say. 

"Yeah, Phil?" Dan asked, his eyes lightly shut as he was enjoying the moment.

"But why does Dirk wear white sox?" Phil asked, trying to hold back the giggles on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh my god shut up you spoon," Dan laughed as he splashed water at Phil, his eyes lit up and playful.

"Oh you love me," Phil banted back, laughter on his face as he slid into his biggest smile, where his tongue was poking out from between his teeth.

"You're lucky you're right" Dan teased back as he settled back in between Phil's legs, not ready to get up and forcing Phil to stay cozy with them, his heart full of love as he appreciated not just how good Phil was at sex, but how carefree and fun he was when they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> the dirk wears white sox joke is a reference to the album literally titled Dirk Wears White Sox and in the song Don't be Square (Be There) it's chanted in the background. this whole write was a guilty pleasure for me just because I love both Dan & Phil and Adam Ant. if you're not into adam ant that's cool, i get it. still hope you were able to enjoy the fic tho :)))))


End file.
